


Спаси чужого демона от ванны святой воды, а своего утопи в эмоциях... и не только!

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Тема:SCP-3850 — Я не могу утопить своих демоновИллюстрация к командному драбблу"Привратник"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), ФБ Good Omens 2020: спецквест





	Спаси чужого демона от ванны святой воды, а своего утопи в эмоциях... и не только!

**Author's Note:**

> Тема: [SCP-3850 — Я не могу утопить своих демонов](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-3850)
> 
> Иллюстрация к командному драбблу [ "Привратник"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25257115)

  
[Ссылка на оригинал](https://images2.imgbox.com/bf/1e/qYkOFyk9_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 22.09 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд (по одной от команды).


End file.
